Country Boy
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: Male! Hungary, Fem! Prussia and Fem! Austria spend a lovely day at the ranch!


I had a mega long car trip yesterday~~! It sucked driving back and forth~~! But, at least I had a computer with me! This story was written on the drive back home (even though I get really car sick and typing and reading give me really bad headaches).

I don't know why I chose to do Nyotalia for this story. Honestly, I'm not a big fan, but some of them are cute!

I gave Hungary, Prussia and Austria human names in this story!

Hungary: Gari (Daniel)

Prussia: Maria

Austria: Elke

That's all I have to say! Let's read, shall we?

* * *

><p>Hooves pounded on the ground as the galloped through the open field, followed close behind by a handsome young man. The horses need exercise and he needed to round them all back up when the time came. He cried out to them as he road through the wind. He would cry out to the horses and snap his chop from the horses to run. The wind blew his long brown hair behind him and his green eyes where narrow from squinting into the sun. Anyone else would be annoyed with the strong wind and blinding sun, but this man loved it. He loved the sun, he loved the wind, he loved the sound of the horses, he loved the country. He stopped his own dark brown horse and rested a bit as the other horses rested too before they went back to the stable. The man smiled and patted his horse's neck.<p>

"You're doing well today, Roderich," he complemented the horse. The horses seemed to scoff in response. The man shook his head and sighed.

"Attitude Roderich…" he warned. The horse didn't respond. The man shrugged. He snapped his whip on the horse's side and they road off. The horse's hooves pounded on the ground as the horse ran at full speed. The man called for the horse to slow down and the horse followed his master's orders. The horse trotted over to a fence where two young women waited for the man.

"Hello girls~!" he cooed. One woman stood up on the fence, her long white hair hanging down over her back and her red eyes glittering. The other woman sat on a bench with her dainty hands folded over her lilac skirt. She looked up at the man with glasses purple eyes and dark hair. The white haired woman sighed.

"Gari~~~! It's fricken hot~~! I'm too awesome for heat~~!" moaned the woman. The young man, Gari (his name's actually Daniel, but everyone calls him Gari) rolled his eyes.

"You've been in the sun for too long, Maria. Go sit in the shade with Elke," Gari said. Maria, a brash bold woman, rolled her eyes.

"No! I don't wanna sit by that stupid aristocrat!" Maria snapped. Elke, the slightly ditzy wife of Gari, looked up from her thought. Gari rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Burn your unusually pale skin then if you so stubborn! I don't give a damn!" Gari snapped at Maria. Maria stuck out her tongue at Gari and Gari made a face back. Elke paused; she really should do something about their fighting.

"Gari, honey!" she called and got up. Gari turned to the sound of his wife's voice. She bounced over to the fence.

"Are all the horses going to get back into the stable?" Elke asked. Gari nodded.

"They're resting now. I get them back there as soon as they're done…" Gari said. Elke nodded and smile. Her husband was so sweet and caring; he loved those horses just as much as he loved her! Elke looked out at the other horses in the fields. Her face lit up with an idea.

"Can I ride with you? It looks like so much fun!" Elke smiled. Gari was taken back a bit. His wife never took interest in his rambunctious action.

"Uh…sure, dear. Here let me come over there!" Gari said and hopped down off of his horse. He walked over to the fence and held out his hand to his dainty wife. Elke paused and looked from her husband's hand to the fence then back to Gari's hand then back to the fence. There was no way in Hell that Elke would be able to jump the fence, Gari should have known that. Gari smiled and scooped his wife up over the fence and into the air. Elke giggled with excitement and Gari spun her around in the air, Elke long hair dancing in the breeze. Gari rested Elke on his shoulder, like he had done so many times before. Maria rolled her eyes in disgust. Those two are so sickly cute.

"Ready, Elke?" Gari asked and put her on the horse. Elke looked around, she was so high up~! She didn't think she was going to be this far off the ground! Gari mounted the horse and sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Gari felt Elke trembling with nerves, so he gently kissed her cheek.

"Now all you need to do is snap the reigns a little and the horse should…" Gari began but Elke didn't hear the rest. All she heard was "snap the reigns" and suddenly a vision of Gari called out to the horse and snapping the reigns appeared in her head. He would take off down the plain and ride with the wind. So, that's what Elke did…She snapped the reigns hard and sent the horse into full gallop. Gari nearly fell off the horse, but he gripped tightly to Elke's waist.

"ELKE! SLOW DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO FAST!" Gari called.

"I CAN'T! I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Elke called back. Gari should have known…Elke screamed out of fear and not knowing what to do. The whole time, Maria couldn't breath she was laughing to hard. Gari tried to ignore the annoying Prussian and help Elke. Finally, he was able to take the reigns from his wife and stopped the horse before the hit the fence on the other side of the field. Elke and Gari panted out of fear when they stopped.

"Maybe you should take over with the reigns…" Elke said and handed the reigns over to her husband. Gari nodded in response. He took the reigns from his wife and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'll safely assume that you're done riding?" Gari asked. Elke nodded and tried to fix her hair.

"Yes, I wanted to go back to the house actually…The sun is quiet hot today…" Elke said, sounding a little frazzled. Gari chuckled and the two of them trotted back to fence where Maria and Elke began to walk back to the house. Gari need to get the horses back to the stable, but at least he would be on his own. Just the wind and the horses accompanied him.

HETALIA!

Elke sat in the den and played the grand piano. Once she finished her moving and powerful piece of music, she listened outside. Earlier, Gari and Maria were in the pool splashing and making a lot of noise. Now, there was nothing. No sound, no splashing, no yelling, not even Gilbirda made a peep. She had fallen asleep on her pence in her cage (Maria put her there because Gilbirda can't swim…). Elke took Gilbirda out of her cage and walked out of the den onto the sunny deck. She walked up to the pool area and found the pool empty and untouched. Maria was sprawled out on a blanket under a tree and slept soundly, still in her Prussian flag bikini. Elke sighed and rolled her eyes. She set Gilbirda by her slumbering owner. Gilbirda tweeted happily and fell asleep next to Maria. Elke didn't see Gari anywhere around the pool area. She walked down from the pool and found Gari sitting in front of an old door of the shed. Elke approached her husband and noticed he was eating some string cheese. He had changed out of his Hungarian flag swim shorts and changed into some drier clothes, a simple button up white shirt and green pants. Gari looked up, the string cheese hanging out of his mouth and the first couple buttons of his shirt were undone. He smile at Elke and finished off the rest of his cheese quickly and stood up.

"Hello Elke~!" he smiled and stood next to his wife. Elke interlaced one of her arms into one of his strong arms.

"Let's walk. I want to see the garden." Elke said. Both husband and wife walked over the hilly area of their large yard, talking about what Maria and Gari did in the pool. Gari told Elke that they had a diving contest and Maria got angry because Gari kept on giving her low scores consistently. Elke laughed and leaned against Gari's arm. They passed the unfinished croquette game because Maria didn't get the game. Gari opened the gate to the garden and let Elke go in first, since he is such a gentleman! Elke wandered through the garden, all of the flowers in bloom. Butterflies were abundant like the many colors of the flowers. Gari lost interest quickly in the flowers and went to the gazebo in the middle of the garden and looked at the vines. Elke followed him and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Are these grape vines? I've kind of forgotten…" Elke giggled. Gari shook his head.

"No, there are no blossoms on them. I don't think anything will grow from theses…" Gari said. Elke nodded. She wanted to say something else, but Gari was looking elsewhere. He sighed.

"Look Elke, isn't it beautiful?" he said, leaning against the pillar of the gazebo. Elke walked over to him and looked in the direction he was looking. All they both could see was the rolling country side glowing by the sun. Lawns where two different shades of green from mowing and large ranch houses, like Elke and Gari's, looked small in acres of land. Animals looked so small from far away in the mountains. Everything was green and there where so many trees. Elke nodded.

"It is…yes, it is very beautiful…" she sighed. Gari sighed in response. Elke looked to her husband, lost in the scenery. He's always like this when they travel to the ranch house. He's very relaxed and seems like he doesn't have a care in the world. He spends long hours outside, just looking at the blue sky. At night, he star gazes, able to see every single star in the sky. When he's not relaxing, Gari's riding horses and taking care of them. Elke smiled at the thoughts of her husband and walked away for a moment to pick one of the flowers. Gari didn't even notice she was gone and when she came back, she tapped her husband on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it, dear?" Gari asked. Elke brushed her fingers through his soft brown hair and stuck a pink flower in his loose, long ponytail. Elke ran his hand over the side of Gari's face. She smiled and gently kissed Gari. Gari smiled slightly as he felt the push of his wife's lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but then Elke moved away from their kiss. She smiled and ran his fingers through his hair and touched the new flower that contrasted against his light hair, still sticky from the pool water.

"Daniel Hedevary, you're such a country boy…" Elke smiled.

* * *

><p>I thought it would be cute if Gari's horse was named Roderich. There's a hidden meaning, da~?<p>

I would have submitted this yesterday, but I got home really late last night and I was so tired~~~! I'm awake now and happy!

This was kinda random, but it was good right?


End file.
